Mon petit Duc
by kioumii
Summary: [Yaoi] Sasuke détestait ces gens de la noblesse qui ne vivaient que pour le luxe et le plaisir que l'argent pouvait offrir. Mais celui qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout était le comte Uzumaki. Ce petit prétentieux irrespectueux prenait tout pour plaisanterie, ce moquant ouvertement des hauts gens de la noblesse… Et le jeune duc Uchiha n'échappait pas à la règle. #sasunaru
1. Rami

**SALUT LES GENS !**

 **Oui je sais, je commence une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'ai pas fini la précédente. L'ennui, c'est que « le bizutage » vient d'un accord avec baconstrip qui ralentit la mise à jour des chapitres.  
Donc non, je n'abandonne pas "le bizutage". Mais ****je vous offre la divine intervention d'une nouvelle histoire toute fraiche, toute neuve qui sera plus régulièrement mis à jour.  
On dit merci qui ? **

* * *

Chapitre 1_Rami

Sasuke détestait ces mondanités. Les bals, les discussions dérisoires, les jeunes filles qui le dévoraient des yeux tandis que les aristocrates lui couraient après pour lui présenter leurs progénitures. Tout cela était assommant.

Le jeune homme était appuyé contre un pilier à l'écart de la foule. Il avait réussi à se cacher le temps de souffler quelques minutes. Il sortit la montre de son gilet et regarda l'heure pour la 20e fois de la soirée avant de soupirer lourdement.

Évidemment, le jeune duc aurait préféré être dans sa demeure en ce moment à déguster un bon verre de whisky au calme plutôt que de se retrouver dans une soirée prisé par la noblesse.

Mais il en était de son statut social (et surtout de sa promesse à son frère) de se rendre à ces célèbres frivolités. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à boycotter toutes les célébrations auquel il était convié. Il y avait pourtant échappé pendant des mois avant que son majordome ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

 _Le duc Uchiha rappelé à l'ordre par son majordome, si le « Daily » savait ça ! Cela ferait les gros titres,_ pensa Sasuke avec ironie.

Le jeune homme remarqua du coin de l'œil une comtesse à l'autre bout de la salle essayant de braver la foule pour venir à sa rencontre. Sasuke savait évidemment pourquoi. Comme beaucoup de lords présents, elle avait une fille qui venait de faire son entrée dans le Nouveau Monde. Et quel parti serait plus prestigieux qu'un duc ?

Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, Sasuke s'enfuit dans une salle voisine où majoritairement les hommes prenaient part à des parties de jeux de cartes. La salle semblait encore plus bruyante, mais beaucoup moins guindée.

* * *

« Grand dieu ! Ne serait-ce pas Sasuke ? » Cria un jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres.

Le duc fronça des sourcils en regardant dédaigneusement l'interpellateur.

Le jeune homme était assis à une table de jeu tenant un paquet de cartes dans sa main.

« Mes excuses ! » Le lord leva la main en inclinant la tête. « Je voulais dire "sa Grâce, le duc Uchiha". J'ai tellement été désappointé de voir que "sa grâce" nous fait l'honneur de sa présence que j'en ai oublié les convenances. » Dit-il avec une ironie certaine.

Sasuke marmonna un juron entre ses dents tout en gardant son air sévère. Cette sale petite vermine prenait toujours un malin plaisir à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il ne respectait jamais les titres et convenances. Ses actions délirantes se retrouvaient souvent sous l'attention du peuple. À croire qu'il prenait plaisir à défier toute la noblesse.

Quoi qu'il en soit même si Sasuke ne côtoyait que très rarement ce monde, et de ce fait, ne connaissait que très peu d'entre eux, il savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire ici.

« Bonjour à vous aussi monsieur le comte Uzumaki » s'inclinait-il légèrement en respectant la démarche que prévoyait son rang.

« Bonsoir ! » Rectifia le comte un levant l'index. « Mais appelez-moi Naruto. Nous sommes dans une salle de jeu et le but, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, est de prendre du plaisir. Donc, oublions notre titre et nos devoirs pendant que nous sommes ici. Quand dites-vous monsieur le duc ? »

« Vous devez très souvent "jouer" monsieur Uzumaki pour vous retrouver quotidiennement dans le "Daily" avec vos actions fantasques. » Répondit crûment Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Absolument ! Absolument ! » répond Naruto en rigolant. « Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai de quoi profiter de la vie. » Dit il en faisant un mouvement vague. « Et je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de me terrer pendant des mois dans ma demeure sans avoir aucun contact humain mis à part avec mes domestiques qui ont, entre nous, trop peur de moi pour me dire autre chose que bonjour et bonne journée. » Un sourire de fierté triomphait sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna les talons et fit mine de partir avant qu'il ne fût interpellé à nouveau.

« Vous savez monsieur le duc, vous continuerez à être harcelé pour qu'on vous présente des jeunes filles si vous retournez là-bas. » Dit-il en distribuant des cartes aux trois autres membres attablés avec lui.

Sasuke se retourna en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué que la moitié des gens de cette salle sont des "bons partis" ou dit autrement des célibataires pourchassés pour leurs titres et leur fortune ? Tout comme vous » répondit le blond à sa question muette.

Le duc hocha la tête en analysant les personnes qui se trouvaient effectivement dans la pièce.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous présente le comte Inuzuka, Kiba de son prénom. » Le blond commença à faire les présentations tandis que ses camarades se retournaient pour le saluer. « Le vicomte Shikamaru Naru. Et le gros c'est le baron Akimichi » dit Naruto en gloussant.

« Qui traites-tu de gros !? » releva le baron en regardant de manière plus que menaçante le blond.

« Ne sort pas de tes gonds comme ça. Tu connais Naruto. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pense pas réellement à mal. » Réconforta le vicomte en tapotant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« Oui oui ! Désolé Choji » répliqua Naruto tout en gloussant.

Sasuke hocha la tête respectueusement.

« Bien ! bien » réfléchit Naruto en posant une carte au centre de la table. « Venez faire une partie avec nous ! » continua le blond en souriant. Tandis que 3 paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard.

« Je n'aime pas les jeux d'argent. » Répondit froidement Sasuke.

« Ce qui semble beaucoup moins stimulant, mais pas impossible » concéda Naruto en pointant un siège vide à côté.

Sasuke soupira lourdement. S'il repartait dans la salle principale, il allait effectivement être pourchassé à nouveau. Que ce soit de rester ici ou pas le temps serait aussi mortellement lent l'un que l'autre. Il soupira à nouveau avant de s'installer à la place indiquée.

« Très bien ! À quoi jouons-nous ? » demanda-t-il avec ennui.

« À quoi voulez-vous jouer ? » Naruto fixait ses cartes en finissant la manche qu'ils avaient entamée.

« Aucune idée. » Haussa-t-il des épaules.

« Bon pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu simple comme le Rami ? Vous connaissez certainement les règles ! » Dit il avec un sourire enthousiasme.

« Évidement ! » dit Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils. Il réfléchit cinq secondes avant de hausser les épaules. « Très bien ! Va pour une partie de Rami. »

« Parfait ! Maintenant, que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le jeu, nous devons choisir l'enjeu ! » Naruto se retourna une seconde vers Sasuke en lui offrant un grand sourire espiègle.

« Je pensais avoir été clair ! Pas de jeu d'argent ! » grogna le noir de cheveux.

« J'avais bien compris » rit amicalement Naruto. « Cela n'empêche pas l'autre ! »

« Je crois ne pas comprendre ou vous voulez en venir » dit il en haussant un sourcil.

« Un pari évidemment ! Les enjeux seraient un gage en soi » dit le blond malicieux.

Les autres joueurs couinèrent péniblement.

« Naruto, si tu comptes vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là, je crois que je vais me retirer pour cette manche ! » grimaça le comte aux cheveux bruns qui posa une carte à son tour.

« Ouais moi aussi » dis le roux à la corpulence imposante.

« Tu ne m'auras pas non plus sur ce coup-là », siffla le vicomte qui avait un air réfléchi.

« Petits joueurs ! » les blâma Naruto.

« Oui oui ! Si tu veux ! » répondit le brun en faisant un geste de la main désinvolte.

« Il ne reste que nous deux ! » Dis Naruto en regardant Sasuke qui fronçait toujours les sourcils.

Le duc hocha de la tête, résolue à son sort.

« Très bien que devrions-nous parier ? » Réfléchis le blond à voix haute avant d'avoir un éclair de génie traverser ses pupilles. « Pour ma part, si je gagne, vous devrez m'inviter à dîner pour un repas à 5 services minimum ». Le blond avait de nouveau son regard malicieux.

Les 3 jeunes lords le regardèrent en grimaçant à nouveau. Visiblement, ils avaient souvent eux droit aux paris douteux du comte Uzumaki.

« Bien » répond Sasuke en réfléchissant à son tour ne remarquant pas les indices qui devrait le dissuader à participer. « disons que si je gagne vous devrez soutenir le parti politique que je suis »

« Ah mais non ! Ce n'est absolument pas stimulant ! » se plaignit le blond. « En outre, Monsieur, sachez que nous soutenons tous les deux le même parti. » Sasuke haussa des sourcils surpris. « Oui, cela peut sembler étonnant, mais nous avons des valeurs communes »

« Effectivement, c'est surprenant… », murmura sasuke. « Très bien ! De ce fait, je conçois que ce gage n'en est pas un… » Le duc se remit à réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules et soupirer lourdement. « Que diriez-vous alors d'être mon domestique pendant une journée complète ? » demanda-t-il avec ennui.

Naruto sourit largement. « PARFAIT ! »

Kiba le regarda avec de grands yeux en secouant la tête avant de se retenir de rire. Choji lui gloussait bruyamment et donnait des coups de coude à Shikamaru qui souriait en haussant un sourcil.

* * *

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais défier Naruto. Il gagnait toujours. Il en était presque de notoriété publique que le jeune comte était « très habile de ses doigts » quand il s'agissait de cartes. Fin tricheur, il était le seul qui grâce à cela arrivait à battre le vicomte Naru.  
Tout le monde le savait... sauf le duc. Il ne remarquait absolument pas les tours de passe-passe que pouvait faire le blond pendant la partie. Et quand il déposa ses dernières cartes fières comme un paon, il ne remarqua pas, non plus, le sourire victorieux du blond.

« Finement bien jouer votre grâce » dit Naruto. « Voulez-vous faire une autre partie ? J'aimerais avoir ma revanche. Si je perd à nouveau on ajoute une journée supplémentaire à votre gage »

Sasuke qui s'était plus tôt amusé accepta sans rechigner. Ils remirent en jeu 6 manches supplémentaires où Sasuke fut à chaque fois vainqueur.

« Décidément ! Je ne suis vraiment pas en veine aujourd'hui » soupira faussement Naruto.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est l'heure pour moi de prendre congé. Ce qui vous permettra, de la sorte, de ne plus jouer de malchance ».

« Oh très bien ! » Acquiesça Naruto. « Merci pour ce moment, votre grâce. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Sasuke se leva et souhaita une bonne soirée aux groupes avant de partir.

« Eh bien ! Il a vraiment été crédule... » plaisanta Kiba à côté de Naruto.

« Franchement comment ne s'est il pas rendu compte qu'il est statistiquement impossible d'avoir autant de chance que lui pendant les 7 manches ? » s'étonna Shikamaru

« Ou même, réfléchis à la base qu'il m'invitait de manière détournée chez lui ! » sourit le comte

« Pendant 7 jours » surenchérit Choji qui engloutissait un morceau de gâteau.

Naruto soupira faussement « Et dire que je suis obligé de rester chez lui pendant une semaine entière… Un gage est un gage après tout » dit-il faussement peiné.

Les quatre compères se regardèrent avant d'être plongés dans un fou rire commun.


	2. A votre service

Chapitre 2_À votre service.

Sasuke était attablé dans la petite salle à manger ou il prenait ses repas.

« Bonjour votre Grâce ! » Salua respectueusement un valet en lui apportant son courrier.

Le duc hocha la tête et consultât avec hâte le contenu du paquet d'enveloppes.

Une invitation à un bal, une autre invitation à une soirée de dandy, une demande de prêt venant de marchands de son domaine, une invitation à l'ouverture d'une pièce de théâtre et un courrier donnant des nouvelles du parti que soutenait activement sa grâce.

Sasuke soupira. Aucun courrier intéressant. À dire vrai, seule une lettre de son frère ainé pourrait l'intéresser. Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il avait fait escale 6 mois plus tôt au Caire.

Résigné, il prit le journal et examina les gros titres du Daily. Il se laissa entrainer sur le sujet principal qui faisait à lui seul 3 pages.

« _Fiançailles du comte Hyûga et de lady Tenten Ama_

 _Il y a plusieurs jours, nous avions reçu la nouvelle que le très respectable comte Neji Hyûga, futur duc de la région de Kiri, avait demandé la main de la jeune lady Tenten Ama. Pour célébrer leur engagement, le jeune couple avait décidé de célébrer la nouvelle avec tous les grands partis de la noblesse._

 _Si vous étiez invité à la célébration des fiançailles de Hyûga, vous n'auriez bien sûr pas manqué l'attraction principale de la soirée !  
La jeune comtesse Hinata Hyûga, cousine du fiancé, aurait pratiquement volé la vedette des deux personnes mises à l'honneur… Rappelons-le, la jeune lady a seulement fait son entrée (très remarquée) lors du bal des débutantes, il y a maintenant trois semaines. Fille du duc Hiashi Hyûga et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle serait apparemment LE parti que tous les dandys essayent de s'arracher cette saison._

 _Dès lors, de nombreux jeunes hommes ont vainement tenté de la courtiser durant la soirée. Une partie d'entre eux ont essayé d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens mêmes les plus absurdes (le très jeune baron Konohamaru Sarutobi aurait plongé dans la fontaine pour lui rapporter un coquillage poisseux), obligeant le fiancé de congédier les plus intrépides._ »

Sasuke soupira. Encore une lady mise à l'honneur grâce à un rang élevé de la société, se dit-il en poursuivant sa lecture.

« Bonjour votre grâce ! » S'inclina un domestique chaleureux en déposant un plateau rempli de confiseries devant lui.

Sasuke hocha la tête comme à son habitude sans relever les yeux de sa lecture.

« _En ce qui concerne le clou du spectacle, le jeune marquis Rock Lee aurait tenté d'embrasser le comte Neji Hyûga, lui-même, durant la cérémonie. D'après les témoins, le marquis était dans une totale ivresse. Il aurait, par la suite, provoqué, par inadvertance, un cheval en duel, le prenant pour lady Tenten Ama.  
Une source nous a informés que le marquis trouvait son amitié plus forte envers le comte que le soi-disant amour de la jeune fille. Il aurait d'ailleurs, crié à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de convenance._

 _Qui sera le vainqueur du duel le plus improbable de l'histoire…_ »

« Avez-vous passé une agréable nuit ? » demanda le domestique.

« Oui très agréable. » Répondu Sasuke ennuyé d'être coupé dans sa lecture.

 _Qui sera le vainqueur du duel le plus_ … relut-il, avant de se rendre compte que ses domestiques ne lui posaient jamais aucune question. Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui le servait. Le valet était vêtu d'une chemise tachée, d'un gilet démodé et d'un pantalon mal ajusté. Malgré tout, la blondeur de ces cheveux et le sourire malicieux qui trônait sur son visage ne pouvait le tromper.

« Monsieur Uzumaki !? » demanda le duc abasourdi, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites.

Le blond lui offrit un large sourire pour seule réponse.

« Que faites-vous ici !? »

« Eh bien... je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. À vrai dire, j'ai aussi voulu entamer un brin de conversation avec vous (parce que j'adore discuter avec mes gens, voyez-vous). Mais je me rend compte qu'il ne doit pas être approprié et je m'en excuse. »

Sasuke écoutait à moitié le discours du comte, il était toujours en train de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Non ! Ce que je veux dire… Que faites-vous ici, sur mon domaine, dans ma demeure, chez moi !? » S'énerva le duc.

« Oh ! » s'étonna le comte avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais c'est vous qui me l'aviez demandé. Que dis-je ordonné. »

« Comment !? » s'étonna sasuke.

« Rappelez-vous, il y a quatre jours, lors de la soirée à laquelle vous avez assisté, nous avons parié lors de parties de rami. Dès lors, je vous dois sept jours de bon et loyaux services en tant que domestique. »

Sasuke commençant à avoir mal la tête, ferma les yeux et se massa l'arrête du nez.

« Monsieur, vous devez bien vous rendre compte que jamais je n'aurais exigé qu'un tel gage soit réellement exécuté ! »

« Ah non votre Grâce ! Sans vous manquer de respect, j'ai donné ma parole durant ce gage. En outre, sachez que si j'avais gagné je vous aurais obligé à respecter votre parole (auquel vous n'auriez pu échapper, témoins à l'appui). »

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Vous êtes honnête, je le reconnais. Je vous relève de vos obligations qui vous liaient à moi. Maintenant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous quitter. »

« Je ne peux votre Grâce ! Le comte Uzumaki n'a qu'une parole ! Et tant que je n'aurai pas accompli mes fonctions, je ne peux malheureusement pas admettre de partir de la sorte ! »

« Mais si je vous relève de vos fonctions que voulez-vous faire de plus ? » demanda le duc exaspéré.

« Je crains monsieur que vous ne puissiez me chasser, cela n'y changerait guère. Surtout maintenant que je sais comment m'introduire en toute discrétion ! » s'exclama fièrement le comte

Sasuke soupira lourdement. « Je suis à court d'arguments. Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à être mon domestique pour la semaine ? Et dieu du ciel, comment êtes-vous rentré, pour commencer ! » Dis las sasuke

« Je suis rentré par la porte de service qui mène droit à la cuisine. D'ailleurs, vos gens sont des personnes très charmantes. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est juste une question d'honneur, monsieur, je n'ai qu'une parole ! »

« L'honneur d'être mon domestique ? » demanda ironique sasuke

« Oui ! Je comprends que cela peut sembler saugrenu, mais c'est ainsi. »

Sasuke soupira à nouveau. « N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? Vous avez votre propre domaine à tenir. »

« J'ai pleinement confiance en mes domestiques. De plus, mon oncle, lord Jiraya nous fait régulièrement le plaisir de sa visite. Je n'ai donc aucune crainte à ce sujet. Et non, je crains que je n'aie malheureusement rien de mieux à faire que de tenir ma parole. »

« Très bien monsieur ! Comme j'ai la malheureuse impression que rien ne changera votre obsession, faite comme bon vous semble. Par contre, je vous demanderais d'être le plus discret possible. Je ne tiens pas à être dérangé sur mon propre domaine par vos caprices ! Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Très clair monsieur »

« Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer » le congédia Sasuke.

« Merci votre grâce » s'inclina le comte. « Passez une agréable journée. » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser tandis que le duc poussa un petit grognement tout juste audible.

* * *

« Kyûbiiii ! » appela Naruto en criant.

« Kyyyyyûûûbiiiiii ! »

« Kyûbiiiiii ! »

Un magnifique renard roux arriva gracieusement en trottinant vers le comte.

« Kuybiii » cria à nouveau de joie Naruto. « Où il est le renard à son papa ? » demanda-t-il à l'animal qui était maintenant en face de lui.

« Papa t'as apporté une friandise ! » Dit-il en montrant un os qu'il agita devant l'animal.

Kyûbi se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, prit appui sur la cuisse du comte reniflant avec gourmandise la friandise.

« Hé là ! pas si vite ! » Dit-il en relevant la main. « D'abord, on fait un câlin ! »

Le renard semblait sur le coup beaucoup moins emballé et fit mine de partir avant que Naruto ne l'attrape et le prenne dans ses bras.

« Ce que tu es lourd » souffla le comte à l'oreille de l'animal qui grogna en réponse.

« Mais tu es le plus beau renard au monde ! » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Kyûbi afficha un air fier avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto retourna aux cuisines, là où il avait passé le début de sa matinée. Le groupe de petites cuisinières avaient été surprises d'un premier abord avant avant de l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

« Alors ! Que prépare-t-on de bon maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il joyeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda un gros bonhomme avec un accent russe.

« Euh… » fut surpris Naruto. « Je suis nouveau, on m'a assigné aux cuisines en attendant de savoir où il pourrait manquer de main d'œuvre. » S'inclina-t-il.

« Très bien ! Occupez-vous des pommes de terre ! » gronda l'homme.

« Que dois-je faire avec les pommes de terre plus exactement ? » demanda le comte.

« N'avez vous donc jamais été en cuisine ? » demanda l'homme bourru tandis que Naruto secoua la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute. « Épluchez, nettoyez, découpez. Après vous les mettrez dans la marmite ! » Répondit le cuisinier en pointant des outils du doigt.

« Bien monsieur » s'inclina-t-il solennellement.

* * *

Naruto se promenait dans les couloirs. Le chef russe l'avait chassé après que Naruto se soit coupé pour la 3e fois.

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute » marmonna-t-il mécontent.

Il était clairement déçu. Il avait adoré passer sa matinée avec les autres cuisinières à papoter tranquillement. Il le savait depuis toujours la cuisine est un endroit chaleureux. Lui même adorait passer un peu de temps avec ses cuisinières à échanger des ragots.

Mais depuis que le cuisinier russe était arrivé, plus aucun bavardage n'était permis. Qu'à cela ne tienne se dit Naruto en haussant des épaules. Une des domestiques avec qui il avait sympathisé, l'avait tout de même informé qu'il n'était jamais présent pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faisait tous les jours une sieste de 2 h juste après le déjeuner.

« Que faites-vous !? » l'interpella un homme austère aux cheveux grisonnant.

« Je vous cherchais ! » mentit facilement Naruto. « Je suis un nouveau domestique, on ne m'a pas encore attribué de poste. J'ai essayé de me rendre utile, mais je crains que cela n'ait pas fonctionné. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Qui vous a engagé ? » ne demanda-t-il sceptique

« Sa Grâce » répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

L'homme fronça des sourcils ne le croyant pas une seconde.

« Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous faites ici, mais sa Grâce n'engage aucun domestique.

Par contre, en mon rôle de majordome, je vois toutes les personnes susceptibles à être engagé dans le domaine. Or, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant. »

« Demandez-lui si vous ne me croyez pas ! »

Le majordome haussa des sourcils.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. » Ordonna le vieil homme en avançant le long du couloir le comte à sa suite.

Après avoir descendu un escalier, longé un couloir, il s'arrêta et frappa à une porte.

Il entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après, une fois que son maître lui en a donné la permission verbale.

« Monsieur » s'inclina le vieil homme respectueusement devant le duc assis dans un grand fauteuil à son bureau. « Je vous prie d'excuser cette intrusion soudaine. Je crains avoir intercepté un voleur dans la demeure. »

Le duc haussa un sourcil pour seul commentaire.

« Approchez ! » ordonna le majordome à Naruto qui était caché derrière la porte entrouverte.

Naruto baissa la tête et avança dans le bureau spacieux. Il entendit Sasuke soupirer et ne put retenir son sourire de s'élargir.

« Cette personne tournait dans de l'ail Ouest. Il m'a indiqué qu'il n'avait pas de poste et que vous l'auriez engagé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur » s'expliqua le majordome.

Le duc fronçait les sourcils et lança un regard méprisant au comte. Il se massa l'arrête du nez en fermant des yeux. Avant de regarder encore une fois le lord qui visiblement trouvait la situation amusante.

« Malheureusement, il dit vrai. » Soupira sasuke.

L'homme austère était confus. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il la bouche béante.

« Il n'est là que pour une semaine par contre et je l'avais informé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé de par sa présence… Visiblement, il est un peu sourd ! » soupira le duc.

« Veuillez m'excuser votre grâce. Cela ne se reproduira plus » s'inclina-t-il comme un bon domestique fidèle.

« Bien maintenant, veuillez me laisser ! » ordonna le duc.

« Bi… Bien » balbutia le majordome toujours abasourdi.

« Merci beaucoup votre Grâce ! » sourit le comte malicieux. « Vous êtes d'une telle générosité ! Cela me touche au plus haut point. » Dit-il en mettant la main sur son cœur avant de quitter la pièce hilare tandis que le duc lui jetait un regard noir.


	3. Sacré renard

**Salut les loulous !**

 **Bon comme j'étais un peu en retard pour le chapitre précédent voici le chapitre 3. J'aimerais réussir à poster un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir tenir continuellement le rythme.**

 **Je n'oublie évidemment pas "le bizutage", j'attends juste la partie de BaconStripGT pour avancer.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et followers et fans, ça fait super plaisir comme toujours :D**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3_ Sacré renard

« Monsieur Martin, dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? »

L'homme était assis sur le plan de travail de manière décontracté et essayait tant bien que mal d'éplucher une pomme.

« Ah ! Je viens de la région de Kiri, je travaillais pour le duc et la duchesse Huyga »

« À quel poste ? » demanda une autre domestique sceptique.

« En cuisine évidemment ! Je préparais de merveilleuses omelettes » dit-il en cassant un œuf.

« J'espère qu'à ce moment-là vous ne laissiez pas la coquille », dit la femme en pointant son saladier rempli de morceaux.

Naruto grimaça. Il avait décidé de donner un faux nom pour éviter que l'on découvre trop vite son identité. Cela dit, il était certain que ces dames allaient finir par le découvrir.

« Et donc monsieur Martin, à part faire des omelettes que faisiez-vous ? » la femme amicale n'achetait pas pour un sou les dires du comte.

« Euh un peu de tout. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! Alors vous sauriez nous donner une recette ! » dit-elle taquine.

Naruto chercha dans sa mémoire. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la cuisine de Suna, il ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de trouver une recette, non ? Pourtant, il dut se résoudre à baisser la tête vaincue.

« Très bien ! Je ne suis pas cuisinier » avoua-t-il.

« C'était évident ! » se mit à rire la femme ainsi que les autres domestiques présents.

« Alors ? » demanda une jeune fille qui le collait un peu trop.

« Savez-vous garder un secret ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Évidemment il savait que ces dames étaient des pipelettes, il avait juste envie de jouer un peu.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit la jeune fille excitée.

« Je ne suis pas du même rang social que vous », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oh ! » fit la jeune fille impressionnée.

« Mais que faites-vous ici alors ? » demanda une autre.

« Je m'amuse un peu », répondit-il honnêtement.

« Vous vous amusez en faisant des corvées », demanda une jeune fille sur un ton ironique.

« Eh bien... pas toute la journée. Mais quand je suis avec vous, je passe toujours un agréable moment. » Répondit-il charmeur. Mais ce que je préfère c'est de voir la tête de Sasuke quand je lui fais le service, se dit-il.

« Et de quel rang êtes-vous exactement ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas de la noblesse » dit septique la femme plus âgée.

« Ah non ! Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ce ne serait définitivement pas ludique ! » dit-il en pivotant son index de droite à gauche.

« Mais on veut savoir ! » bouda la jeune fille à ses côtés

« Eh bien, je vous donnerai un indice demain, si vous voulez. » Dit il en souriant. « Sur ce, Mesdames, je crains devoir vous quitter. Je ne voudrais pas recevoir les foudres de monsieur le chef de cuisine. » Dit il en sautant sur ses pieds.

La jeune fille à côté de lui se plaignit tandis que toutes les mines devinrent moins joyeuses.

* * *

Naruto était toujours en quête de se rendre utile après avoir été chassé pour la 3e fois d'un poste (bien qu'il retournait toujours en cuisine quand le chef russe était absent). Il venait tout juste de s'essayer au métier de jardinier quand le maraîcher lui avait crié après, car il venait de piétiner tout une culture d'épinards.

« Qui aime les épinards de toute façon », se dit Naruto en haussant des épaules se rendant aux écuries. « Peut-être que je trouverai là-bas une meilleure vocation temporaire. » Se dit-il en récupérant sa joie de vivre habituelle.

« Bonjour messieurs ! » s'inclinait Naruto aux personnes présentes. « Je suis nouveau et je viens voir si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide. Je pourrais peut-être nourrir les bêtes. Ils sont magnifiques, cela dit en passant »

« Eh bien ! » commença le palefrenier, « vous pouvez nourrir les trois derniers là-bas, les autres ont déjà eu leurs rations. » L'homme pointa trois vieux chevaux dans le coin. « Mais vous savez, il nous manque surtout de la main d'œuvre pour nettoyer les box. »

« Pas de problème » dit Naruto avec entrain.

Il allait chercher un seau qu'il remplit de grains avant de retourner vers les trois chevaux à nourrir.

« Alors tu as faim ? » demanda Naruto en s'approchant de l'un d'eux.

Il voulut faire un pas de plus, mais sentit l'habituel frottement contre ses jambes.

« Évidemment, dès qu'on parle de nourriture on voit la queue du renard », sourit Naruto en s'abaissant vers son animal de compagnie pour le caresser.

« Ne bougez plus ! » cria le palefrenier à Naruto qui était en position accroupie.

Naruto se releva aussitôt en fronçant des sourcils crédules. Kyûbi derrière lui se mit en position défensive. Il commença à grogner pour intimider ses, peut-être, futurs assaillants.

« Reculez vous ! » ordonna-t-il à nouveau tandis qu'un de ses subordonnés lui apporta un fusil de chasse.

Naruto comprit enfin la raison de cette attitude.

« Calmez-vous monsieur » dit Naruto de sa voix autoritaire de comte en levant une main vers le groom.

« Poussez-vous », cria l'homme en colère.

Kyûbi se mit à grogner de plus belle, montrant ses crocs. Il changea sa position prêt à bondir pour attaquer sa proie. Naruto se mit devant lui, une main devant l'animal pour garder le contrôle.

« Je vous ai demandé de vous calmer ! » gronda Naruto d'un ton sévère. « Kyûbi est mon animal de compagnie. C'est un renard complètement dressé et apprivoisé, il ne fera aucun mal. En outre, monsieur, sachez que c'est sur moi que vous pointez le canon de votre fusil » informa Naruto calmement, mais toujours de manière aristocratique.

« Vous protégez cette bête ! » s'offusqua le palefrenier. « Alors qu'il mange nos volailles en saccageant tout sur son passage. »

« Kyûbi ne saccagera rien du tout, vous avez ma parole. » Promit Naruto.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un simple serviteur ! Comment osez-vous me tenir tête de la sorte ! » S'énerva l'homme. « Ces bêtes, on les chasse ! Et si vous la protégez, on vous chassera aussi ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » répliqua Naruto avec un petit sourire confiant.

Le palefrenier plissa des yeux avant de donner l'arme au garçon derrière lui. Il lui ordonna de les garder en joug, avant de quitter les écuries à grande enjambées.

* * *

« Un renard, je vous dis ! » grogna un homme.

L'homme parlait tellement fort, Sasuke ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation. Il savait ainsi qu'un renard était rentré dans les écuries et qu'un nouveau serviteur aux écuries s'était interposé quand il avait voulu tuer la bête.

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Il reconnut tout de suite son majordome qui essayait de comprendre la situation et le palefrenier qui lui était dans tout ses états.

« Votre Grâce ! » s'inclina maladroitement le groom pris par la surprise de voir l'arrivée de son maître.

« Un renard serait dans les écuries ? » Demanda Sasuke froidement.

Le domestique hocha la tête rapidement.

« Très bien ! Allons-y ! Je vous suis » dit Sasuke en faisant signe à l'homme d'avancer.

Les trois hommes marchèrent jusqu'aux écuries, le palefrenier en tête et quand Sasuke passa la porte, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir qui était le causeur de trouble.

« Encore vous » soupira Sasuke en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Naruto eut un petit rire nerveux. Il était accroupi et caressait affectueusement l'animal roux à ses côtés qui était toujours sur ses gardes.

« Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer quelle est cette mascarade que je puisse vaquer à mes occupations tranquillement cette fois ! » demanda le duc.

Naruto sourit espiègle. « Eh bien ! C'est très simple votre Grâce ! Cet homme menace de tuer mon renard » dit il en pointant du doigt le palefrenier.

« Mais c'est un renard ! Ça m'étonne même qu'il vous laisse vous approcher » dit-il dans la réflexion.

« Kyûbi est MON renard, il est complètement apprivoisé. »

« Il a l'air adorable effectivement » dit Sasuke ironique tandis que la bête se mit à nouveau à grogner.

« Il l'est quand on ne pointe pas une arme à feu sur lui. » Dit Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il soit apprivoisé ? » Demanda Sasuke sceptique.

« Je peux vous le prouver, si vous approchez et que cet homme dépose son fusil » répondu simplement le comte.

« Très bien ! » dit Sasuke las d'en finir. Il se retourna vers le groom et ajouta « faites comme il dit ! »

L'homme déposa l'arme au sol doucement tandis que Sasuke se rapprocha.

Naruto se retourna vers le renard mis une main sous sa gueule l'obligeant à le regarder tout en lui caressant le cou.

« Kyûbi ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit !? Tu dois être un gentil renard, d'accord ? » demanda Naruto paternel.

L'animal laissa échapper un grand soupir avant de faire un semblant de hochement de tête. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement.

Le comte se leva et tapa sur ses cuisses et parlant à son renard. « Allez viens dans mes bras ! ».

Kyûbi posa ses pâtes avant sur les cuisses de Naruto avant de bondir dans ses bras.

Sasuke à quelque pas derrière lui, était intrigué en regardant la scène.

« Votre Grâce, je vous présente Kyûbi, Kyûbi, je te présente Sasuke » dit Naruto avec un large sourcil en faisant les derniers pas qui les séparaient.

« Monsieur Uzumaki ! » grimaça le duc pour montrer son mécontentement suite à ce manque de respect que demandait son rang.

Kyûbi jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke avant de regarder ailleurs comme s'il mourrait d'ennui.

« Allez Kyûbi ! Le duc est plus borné que toi, c'est donc à toi de faire le premier pas » dit Naruto en lui faisant des petites tapes amicales.

Kyûbi grogna avant de retourner sa tête vers le duc et lui poser sa truffe contre sa main par dépit.

« Caressez-le ! » dit Naruto excité au duc qui s'exécuta sans rechigner.

Son pelage était beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé et sans s'en rendre compte il sourit en voyant l'animal avancer sa tête au fur et à mesure des caresses.

« Tu vois, il est gentil », dit gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke soupira et le fusilla du regard.

« Je... je parlais à Kyûbi » balbutia Naruto, à quoi le duc roula des yeux pas confiant.

« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda Naruto après quelques minutes. « Au sujet de Kyûbi ? Il ne rentrera plus dans les écuries. Je le nourris moi-même. Mais pourriez-vous demander à vos gens de ne pas essayer d'avoir sa peau ? » demanda le comte légèrement inquiet.

« Cet animal est parfaitement domestique ! » Dit à haute voix le duc en se retournant. « J'interdis à quiconque de lui faire du mal ! Si vous ne suivez pas mes ordres, vous aurez des problèmes avec moi, votre supérieur, ainsi qu'avec le comte Uzumaki ! » dit-il en pointant Naruto, démasqué par l'occasion.

« Je vais en informer le reste des domestiques, monsieur. » S'inclina le majordome en quittant les écuries.

Les autres hommes présents se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

« Parfait ! »

Naruto déposa Kyûbi à terre en le gratifiant d'une dernière caresse avant de se redresser vers le comte.

« Merci beaucoup, votre grâce » dit sérieusement Naruto.

« Bien ! Si ce problème est réglé, je vais prendre congé. » Informa le duc.

« Monsieur ! » retint Naruto. « Si je peux me permettre vous avez de merveilleux chevaux qui ne demande qu'à être monté. Je pense qu'un peu d'exercice leur fera le plus grand bien. »

« Très bien, vous pouvez aller les promener », dit Sasuke impatient de partir.

« Je voulais vous proposer une promenade à vrai dire », soupira Naruto. Le duc fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. « Ou encore mieux, une course… » dit Naruto espiègle.

« J'ai mieux à faire. » Répondu Sasuke hautain.

« Avouez vous avez peur de perdre ! » Dit-il joueur comme à son habitude.

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu, monsieur Uzumaki. » Dis froidement le duc.

« Vous avez raison, ce ne serait pas noble, une victoire beaucoup trop facile, peut-être devrais-je demander à un des jeunes serviteurs ou à notre ami le palefrenier » dit Naruto en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer, il venait très ouvertement d'être insulté. Il était de son devoir de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Très bien ! » grogna le duc. « Nous allons faire une course ! »

« Merveilleux ! » applaudit Naruto en partant équiper deux montures.

* * *

Les deux chevaux s'abreuvaient tranquillement au petit ruisseau qui longeait le pré, épuisé après avoir couru pour les deux lords.

« Vous n'avez pas démérité, votre Grâce » dit Naruto avec un sourire charmeur.

Le duc était toujours en train de reprendre son souffle adossé contre un arbre tandis que le comte s'assit devant lui tout naturel.

« Je suis un excellent cavalier, que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours adoré les bêtes » dit il avec un grand sourire.

Kyûbi qui les avait suivis de loin arriva en trottinant et vint se frotter contre son maître, quémandant quelques caresses.

« Surtout sauvage » ajouta Naruto pensif en caressant le renard.

« Depuis quand avez-vous un renard ? » demanda Sasuke qui avait enfin récupéré de sa course effrénée.

« Depuis mes 16 ans » répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Et puis-je vous demander comment vous avez réussi à l'apprivoiser ? »

« Oh ! Je me promenais dans les bois et j'ai vu une portée de jeunes renards piaulant contre leur mère qui venait d'être abattue. Entre orphelins on doit s'aider... J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper des 4 renardeaux. Je les ai soignés, nourris et dorlotés. Malheureusement, l'un deux était blessé et d'une constitution plus fragile. Je m'en suis occupé activement pour qu'il survive. Je l'emmenais partout. Ainsi, il a d'ailleurs, déjà traversé l'océan. Quant à ses frères et sœurs l'un d'entre eux fut abattu par un fermier qui était en visite au domaine, un autre fut offert à mon ami, le comte Kiba Inuzuka, et le dernier est un solitaire et préfère la vie sauvage que domestique. Mais il vient toujours me dire bonjour quand on se croise. » Dit-il sur le ton de confidence.

« Donc Kyûbi est l'ancien petit malade !? » sourit Sasuke en regardant l'animal majestueux.

Naruto hocha la tête. Kyûbi se releva pour se poser à côté de Sasuke qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour le cajoler à son tour.

« Il est magnifique », murmura Sasuke.

« Je sais et il est adorable quand on le connaît. Il faut parfois briser des carapaces pour voir les cœurs les plus tendres. » Souris Naruto. « Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il me fait penser à vous. » Murmura doucement le comte.

Sasuke releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils. « Que dois-je comprendre ? » demanda Sasuke sur la défensive.

« Rien de mal, votre Grâce ! » Dis Naruto en levant les mains. Je vais juste vous apprivoiser vous aussi, se dit le comte avec un grand sourire avant de rajouter à voix haute. « Je voulais juste dire que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas très abordable d'un premier abord, mais j'ai la conviction que derrière cette carapace se cache quelqu'un de foncièrement aimable. »

Sasuke fronça à nouveau les sourcils ne sachant pas si le comte plaisantait à nouveau ou pas. Il soupira et se releva.

« Et si nous repartions », dis Sasuke autoritaire. « Je pense que maintenant que je suis reposé, je peux gagner cette course ! » dit-il sur un ton espiègle.

« C'est que nous allons voir » murmura Naruto souriant à pleines dents.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire, des suggestions, ou quoi ce soit, je vous répondrai. ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Plouf

**HEY ! SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **OK OK je suis bien en retard (j'ai toujours eu un mal fou à tenir mes deadlines !). Faut dire aussi que la relecture a pas mal trainé... (non non, je ne t'accuse pas BaconStripsGT).**

 **Pour continuer sur les sujets qui fachent, il n'y a toujours pas d'avancement pour « le bizutage », j'attends toujours la partie de BaconStripsGT (vous pouvez toujours la harceler sur son compte peut-être que ça lui mettra la pression - u/4391413/BaconStripsGT-...)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, followers et fans, ça fait vraiment plaisir et sa me motive à continuer.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4_Plouf

« Bonjour Monsieur le Comte ! » Dit la cuisinière en charge (quand le chef était absent) dans une révérence maladroite. Elle avait un large sourire en voyant la moue mécontente du comte.

« Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant », soupira-t-il en haussant des épaules.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. » Répondit la femme. « Par contre, personne ne comprend votre motif »

« Je devine la surprise générale » rit Naruto.

La femme était visiblement en train de préparer le déjeuner quand le comte était entré dans la pièce.

« Et donc ? » Demanda la cuisinière avide d'information.

« Le duc et moi avons parié aux cartes. J'ai perdu » dit il en soupirant. « Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. »

« Je vois ! » dit la femme étonnée. « Cela ne ressemble pas beaucoup à sa Grâce cela dit » ajouta-t-elle pensive.

« Moi aussi j'ai été surpris ! » Dit-il faussement choqué.

« Et n'avez-vous pas peur du qu'en-dira-t-on ? » demanda la femme inquiète.

« Oh ! Ma réputation n'est plus à faire. Bien entendu, je préférerais garder ça secret, mais si je ne peux, je ne mentirais pas ! » Dit-il solennellement.

« Ce qui me semble plutôt respectable milord » dit la femme en hochant la tête.

Naruto gémit de frustration. « De grâce ! Appelez-moi Naruto » se plaignit-il.

La femme le regarda avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien Monsieur Naruto. »

« Et plus de Monsieur non plus ! Parlez-moi comme à un autre domestique. »

« Mais je ne peux ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

La femme soupira. « Très bien ! Très bien ! Mais je refuse que ça me cause des problèmes ! »

« Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous en fais la promesse ! » dit sincèrement Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Après un petit silence mal à l'aise, la cuisinière reprit la parole.

« Puis-je savoir comment il se fait qu'un lord soit levé avant l'aube ? Le soleil est seulement en train de pointer son nez. Et la plupart des domestiques attendent le chant du coq pour se réveiller. » Informa la femme qui commença à battre des œufs.

« Hé bien ! Je me lève toujours très tôt » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Après, je vous avouerais peut-être que mon ventre criant famine, je m'étais rendu aux cuisines en quête de reste de nourriture », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce qui fit rire la domestique. « Ce qui tombe plutôt bien ! J'ai presque fini de préparer le petit déjeuner. » l'informa-t-elle. « Bien que… déjeuneriez-vous à nouveau avec nous ? »

« Absolument ! » répondit Naruto enthousiaste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques domestiques les rejoignirent en mettant la main à la pâte avant de s'installer à table et de déjeuner ensemble.

« Alors ne suis-je pas le roi des omelettes !? » demanda joviale Naruto

« Elle est parfaitement réussie, milord. » Répondit une jeune fille avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Naruto ! » corrigea le comte.

« C'est étonnant, » commença un autre. « J'ai toujours cru que les lords se réveillaient tous tard dans la matinée. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer voir sa Grâce se lever avant nous » plaisanta-t-il parfaitement à l'aise.

« Le duc se lève-t-il si tard ? » S'étonna Naruto.

« Eh bien ! Il n'est jamais levé avant 9h » répond-il en réfléchissant.

Le comte sourit en apprenant la nouvelle. Ainsi, il était un lève-tard.

« Je suis aux regrets de vous dire que tous les nobles ne se lèvent pas à une heure aussi tardive », dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Par exemple moi, je me lève peu après mes domestiques. Et gardez-le pour vous, mais j'adore prendre mes repas avec eux quand je n'ai pas de visite. C'est tellement plus plaisant que de manger seul ! »

« Je pense que ça ferait aussi du bien à sa grâce de manger avec quelqu'un », dit la cuisinière tristement. « Depuis que son frère est parti, il n'a gout à rien. » Soupira-t-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête pensif.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda la jeune fille qui le collait.

« Évidemment ! » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Comment faites-vous pour vous habiller ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous, les nobles, vous avez des valets pour vous habiller, non ? En tout cas, les dames en ont, enfin, elles ont des dames de chambre, donc je suppose qu'un valet de chambre fait pareil. » Dévala-t-elle.

Naruto éclata de rire. Il s'essuya les yeux en se remettant de ses émotions.

« Oui, notre valet de chambre nous aide bien souvent à nous vêtir. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous ne savons pas nous habiller nous-mêmes ! » Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh ! Je vois... » Dit-elle confuse.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Rassura-t-il charmeur avant qu'un éclair de génie ne le traverse. « D'ailleurs, je pense que vous m'avez donné une superbe idée ! » Il se releva dans l'excitation.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda un homme.

« Taquiner sa Grâce ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de partir à grandes enjambés tandis que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui, incompréhensifs.

* * *

Sasuke se leva comme une fleure vers 10h30. Il resta quelques minutes supplémentaires dans son lit à grappiller des minutes de confort. Avant de se souvenir de la mission qu'il s'était assignée des mois plutôt : retrouver son frère ainé !

Il se redressa en soupirant tout en se massant l'arrêt du nez. Sasuke réfléchi : Dans quel coin du monde son frère s'était-il terré ? Dieu, ce qu'il avait peur que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé ! Et s'il était emprisonné ou torturé ? s'inquiéta-t-il se refusant de penser à pire.

Il entendit qu'on frappa à sa porte et il invita à entrer.

« Bonjour monsieur ! » s'inclina solennellement, Charle, son valet de chambre en entrant dans la pièce.

Sasuke hocha la tête comme à son habitude.

« Dois-je vous faire couler un bain ou préférez-vous que je prévienne les cuisiniers de préparer le déjeuner ? » demanda l'homme.

Sasuke réfléchi 5 secondes avant d'opter pour un bain. De toute façon, il n'avait pour le moment aucun appétit.

« Bien Monsieur ! » S'inclina son valet avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce adjointe.

« C'est prêt, Monsieur. » Revint-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de balayer le revers de la main faisant signe à l'homme qu'il pouvait disposer.

Il rentra dans la baignoire avec délectation. Il ferma les yeux profitant de l'eau chaude qui gratifiait ses muscles. Une odeur fleurie vint chatouiller ses narines, et après avoir inspecté du coin de l'œil il aperçut que Charle avait effectivement parfumé la baignoire.

Bien que ça ne ressemble pas à l'habitude de son domestique, Sasuke n'en tenu pas compte longtemps. Il se détendit quelque peu avant que son cerveau reparte malgré lui faire tourner ses méninges.

Il avait déjà envoyé de nombreux hommes aux 4 coins du monde pour charge de retrouver son frère. Envoyait de nombreux courriers tout les jours à ses connaissances et celles de sa famille au cas où ils auraient des nouvelles. Il avait aussi essayé de retracer la globalité de ses trajets, malheureusement infructueuse aussi. Sasuke soupira. Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il aurait voulu lui même partir à sa recherche histoire de se rendre au moins enfin utile, mais il ne pouvait quitter le domaine à son tour. Pas sans héritier. Et ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

« Charle ! Voulez-vous m'apporter mon courrier ? » ordonna le duc.

Ne sait-on jamais, peut-être aurait il des nouvelles intéressantes aujourd'hui…

Son valet entra quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de lettres et le Daily.

Sasuke regarda ses mains humides avant de demander à l'homme de le renseigner sur le contenu du courrier.

« Vous avez reçu une invitation à un bal, une autre qui ne vous intéressera pas. Ah ! madame de Beauchamp veut vous présenter sa plus jeune fille et... oh les élections approchent ! » dit l'homme coquin.

Sasuke avait de grands yeux ouverts et dévisageait « Charle » qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout.

« Voulez-vous votre journal ? »

« Seigneur ! Monsieur Uzumaki ? Est-ce vous ? » Demanda le duc en état de choc. Il eut un éblouissant sourire pour réponse. « Mais Grand Dieu ! Que faites-vous ici !? » S'énerva Sasuke.

« Je vous lis votre courrier. C'est vous qui venez de me le demander » dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » grogna le duc menaçant. « Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? Et où est Charle ? » s'étrangla-t-il presque avec rage.

« Oh ! Je l'ai congédié pour la semaine. Il était ravi d'avoir un peu de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais un valet de chambre admirable ! Vous ne me remarquerez même pas ! » S'amusa Naruto.

« Comment ! »

« En tout cas, vous ne m'aviez pas remarqué jusque là. » Affirma-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« Si vous aviez jeté un coup d'œil aux personnes que vous faites rentrer, vous l'auriez remarqué. » Renchérit le comte.

Sasuke grogna.

« Voulez-vous que je vous fasse aussi la lecture du quotidien ? » demanda Naruto en changeant de sujet.

Sasuke soupira lourdement avant de poser un regard froid sur l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Monsieur Uzumaki… ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que votre présence ici dans mes appartements privés est complètement déplacée ? »

« Oh ! Vous savez, je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être un homme respectable. » Plaisanta le blond.

« Dehors ! »

« Mais enfin, votre grâce » minauda Naruto.

« Naruto ! Si tu ne pars pas, je te jette de ma chambre par la peau du dos ! » s'énerva de plus belle le duc

« Oh ! C'est la première fois que vous dites mon prénom ! J'ignorais même que vous le con… »

« DEHORS ! »

Sasuke s'était levé en hurlant pour appuyer sa menace exhibant sans se rendre compte, de sa nudité fasse à un Naruto, maintenant, cramoisi.

* * *

Naruto était affalé contre le mur. Il avait enfin repris sa respiration et se sentait complètement ridicule.

Lui le maître de la dérision cloué par la plus belle vision d'un homme nu. Certes, il voulait le taquiner, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à cette réaction (que ce soit venant du duc ou de lui même). Il regarda la bosse qui pointait férocement dans son pantalon.

« Eh bien mon ami ! Tu voulais gagner un concours de vitesse !? » dit-il ironique en regardant la bosse entre ses cuisses.

Naruto soupira.

 _Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Naruto ? Rougir c'est une chose… mais rester planter devant la bouche ouverte avec le sexe raidi c'en est une autre…_ pensa-t-il en se cognant la tête contre le mur.

 _S'il ne savait pas que j'étais pour les hommes maintenant, il doit l'avoir deviné._

Il passa une main sur son front las avant de baisser les yeux sur son entre jambes.

 _Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrive à calmer ma frustration ce soir, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai plus pratiqué…_

Sasuke ouvrit avec fracas la porte et Naruto se raidit. Le duc ne portait qu'une serviette à la taille que ne put s'empêcher de fixer Naruto. Le jeune homme noir de cheveux grogna rappelant à Naruto où il devait poser son regard avant de le foudroyer.

« Que faites-vous encore là !? » grogna-t-il

« Eh bien ! Je vous attendais pour vous aider à vous habiller » marmonna le Comte.

Sasuke fonça sur Naruto telle une furie avant de l'attraper par le col et de le jeter dehors de ses appartements.

Naruto trébucha avant de revenir à son petit sourire malicieux. Il allait répliquer, mais Sasuke le devança.

« Ça ne m'amuse absolument pas ! Si vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vos actes sont déplacés, c'est que vous êtes aussi imbécile que vous le laissez penser ! Alors vous dégagez votre tronche de ma vue et vous retournez dans votre domaine ! »

Le comte le dévisagea abasourdi avant de se résigner et d'afficher un air coupable et désolé. Il s'inclina et partit d'un pas trainant.

* * *

Sasuke s'installa dans la grande salle à manger pour le souper à 19h précise. Il avait été surpris de voir le domaine aussi calme qu'avant l'arrivée du comte Uzumaki et sentait légèrement coupable de voir que pas mal de sourires qu'affichaient ses domestiques avaient disparu depuis son départ. Il soupira profondément.

Apparemment Naruto avait effectivement quitté le domaine avec Kyûbi juste après le bain du duc et personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Sasuke resta étonné et à la fois sceptique que le comte abandonne si vite le combat.

Deux serviteurs entrèrent et lui déposa l'entrée tandis qu'un autre veilla à remplir son verre de vin. Ils quittèrent la pièce comme ils étaient arrivés.

Le duc prit une bouchée, mais n'en ressentit aucun gout. Il continua tout de fois, à s'alimenter sans envie.

Sasuke était en train de prendre une gorgée de vin quand les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur un Naruto en furie.  
Il se planta devant le duc avant de s'asseoir.

« Bon ! » commença Naruto en frappant sur la table. « Je sais que vous m'avez congédié et que j'ai largement dépassé les bornes et au passage, je m'en excuse pleinement. » Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire de noble. « Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole ! Je vous dois encore 5 jours de bons et loyaux services et je compte bien m'acquitter de cette tâche que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Sasuke fronça des sourcils sans répondre. Avant de hocher très légèrement la tête.

Naruto se détend et lui sourit.

« En outre, Monsieur, sachez que mes démarches, certes incongrues, n'étaient motivées que par l'envie de gagner votre amitié… en vain. »

Le duc émit un rire amer.

« Je suis revenu pour vous proposer un marché, Monsieur le Duc. Un marché pour racheter mon honneur, faire mon devoir de serviteur temporaire et peut-être remonter dans votre estime. »

« Et qu'y gagnerai-je ? » demanda froidement le duc

« Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas, mais moi j'en connais plus sur vous. Ainsi je sais que vous passez le plus clair de vos journées à rechercher désespérément votre frère, Sasuke Uchiha, seul parent qu'il vous reste. »

Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

« Et vous ne le savez certainement pas, monsieur, mais j'ai à mon actif une dizaine d'entreprises qui tournent à mon nom. Elles font de l'import-export, j'ai donc des représentants qui sont à MON SERVICE partout dans le monde. »

Sasuke resta choqué n'y croyant absolument pas.

« Avec autant d'employés qui circulent, je pourrais agrandir vos chances concernant vos recherches », conclut-il d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Est-il vrai ? » Demanda Sasuke toujours surpris.

Le comte hocha la tête simplement.

« Alors, avons-nous un marché ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui ! oui bien sûr ! » s'exclama avec joie le duc avec un petit sourire enfantin.

« Parfait ! » sourit à son tour le comte.

Naruto se retourna vers le portier. « Michael, pourriez-vous faire appeler monsieur Franklin, mon secrétaire, demain dans la matinée ? »

Le domestique hocha la tête en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Et avant de faire mine de partir, le comte l'interpella à nouveau. « Et dites au cuisinier que sa grâce ne mange pas seul ce soir et qu'il faut ajouter un couvert si c'est encore possible », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant que l'homme ne quitte la pièce.

Sasuke le dévisagea.

« Je vous propose à nouveau mon amitié. Vous n'allez pas vous y opposer tout de même !? » demanda Naruto dans une fausse mine boudeuse.

Sasuke lui souri avant de soupirer las. « Vous n'abonneriez pas ! Même si je refusais. », dit le duc vaincu.

Naruto rit de bon cœur « Vous avez bien raison votre Grâce ! Mais je vous promets de me montrer plus sage ! » promit-il en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Je ne voulais définitivement pas finir ce chapitre dans une ambiance froide. Et puis ce ne serait pas le genre de Naruto de laisser tomber.**

 **À titre d'information : dans le prochain chapitre, Kiba fait son grand retour pour commencer doucement la double romance Kiba x Hinata.**

 **Je suis toujours à votre écoute si vous avez des messages à me transmettre.**

 **À bientôt !**


	5. Kiba

**Oula ça fait longtemps !**  
 **Vraiment désolé d'ailleurs... J'avais vraiment du mal à récupérer mon style d'écriture propre à cette fiction.**

 **Mais le voilà enfin de retour !**

 **Bon j'ai pas grand chose d'autres à dire donc bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 5_ Kiba

Sasuke se réveilla comme une fleur ce matin-là. Il avait le pressentiment qu'avec l'aide de Naruto, il arriverait enfin à retrouver son cher frère, Itachi et cela le mettait de fort bonne humeur.

« Bonjour, votre Grâce, s'inclina Naruto en entrant dans la pièce. »

« Naruto » soupira le duc en voyant le comte outre passer, à nouveau, les convenances.

Le comte soupira à son tour en remarquant l'air renfrogné du lève-tard.

« Monsieur sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je suis votre valet pour ces quelques jours, il serait donc de bon ton d'arrêter de me dévisager de cet air suspicieux. De plus, j'ai vraiment congédié Charles pour la semaine et il semblerait qu'il soit parti du domaine avec sa marmaille rendre visite à sa famille dans le nord du pays… » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Sasuke hocha la tête écoutant sérieusement le comte avant de soupirer à nouveau et de donner son accord verbal, qui réjouit Naruto.

« Formidable ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en cherchant une tenue convenable dans les grandes armoires qui occupaient la pièce.

« Quel est le programme ? » s'informa le duc en se levant du lit.

« Eh bien comme votre affaire vous préoccupe au plus haut point, j'ai fait venir mes gens au plutôt. Ainsi monsieur Franklin et monsieur Kakashi nous attendent pour petit déjeuner. »

« Ils sont déjà arrivés ! » blêmit le duc se rendant compte qu'il était attendu.

« Absolument ! » sourit Naruto en voyant le malaise du jeune lord.

Sasuke grogna avant de se presser à se changer, s'affichant complètement nu devant un Naruto qui détourna instinctivement le regard.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas réveillé !? » s'exclama Sasuke qui avait pour sainte horreur d'être en retard.

« Parce que vous aviez l'air de dormir paisiblement, votre grâce. » Dit il d'un ton légèrement charmeur, toujours dos à son interlocuteur.

« Hé bien la prochaine fois, que cela ne vous empêche pas à accomplir vos fonctions ! Vous êtes mon valet après tout. » Gronda le duc en enfilant son pantalon.

« Bien votre Grâce » répondit solennellement le comte avec un sourire malicieux dont ne vit pas le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais.

« Eh donc… qui sont-ils ? » demanda Sasuke après quelques secondes d'une voix plus calme.

« Eh bien... » commença Naruto « l'un d'eux, monsieur Franklin, est mon secrétaire comme je vous l'ai dit hier l'autre est un de mes experts comptable en quelque sorte… »

« En quelque sorte ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui. Officiellement, il est comptable. » Répondit sérieusement le comte en continuant à fixer le mur devant lui.

Sasuke soupira lourdement. « Grand dieu ! Allez-vous finir par vous adresser à moi au lieu de cette tapisserie ? » dit-il d'un air las.

Naruto tourna la tête et remarqua que le comte portait désormais un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise ample qu'il s'évertuait à faire rentrer dedans.

« Nous en étions à votre comptable », reprit abruptement le duc en enfilant une botte parfaitement cirée.

« Kakashi » corrigea gentiment le comte qui profitait discrètement de la vue qu'offrait la chemise entre ouverte de son interlocuteur.

« Hum oui… officieusement ? » demanda-t-il

« Officieusement, c'est un peu comme un second tuteur, il a veillé sur les affaires de mon père à sa mort et indirectement sur moi, il m'a appris énormément de choses sur l'art de faire des affaires. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Sasuke partagea son sourire contagieux. « Ce doit être quelqu'un de bien »

« Certes ! Mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il a souvent une attitude qu'on désignerait… d'étrange. » Ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Il apporta le veston du duc et l'aida à finir de se vêtir.

* * *

Une fois attablés les quatre messieurs commencèrent à petit-déjeuner et discuter affaires. Sasuke fut surpris de devoir signer un accord de confidentialité, mais n'hésita pas une seconde. Il aurait signé n'importe quoi si cela lui avait permis de retrouver Itachi.

« Fort bien monsieur, maintenant que ce problème est réglé nous allons pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet » expliqua poliment le dénommé Franklin.

Le duc hocha la tête avec respect tout en écoutant attentivement la suite.

« Le comte Uzumaki nous a informés que vous recherchiez votre frère ainé, disparu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. » continua l'homme

« C'est exactement ça, aux dernières nouvelles, il était au Caire » expliqua précipitamment Sasuke.

« Savez-vous pourquoi il est parti ? Et pourquoi vous a-t-il légué le domaine ? »

« À dire vrai, je n'ai jamais compris. Il a sous-entendu qu'il avait besoin de voyager et qu'il reviendrait, mais refusait le titre des Uchiha. Après, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il se serait fiancé en France à une jeune Lady. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Très bien, nous allons commencer par là dans ce cas », réfléchit l'homme avant de regarder du coin d'œil l'autre homme qui avait le regard plongé dans son assiette.

« Kakashi ? » interpella Naruto et l'homme leva la tête en fermant instinctivement un œil et hocha la tête.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Monsieur Kakashi n'est pas réellement comptable comme je vous l'ai sous-entendu plutôt. » Commença le blond d'un ton naturel. « Même s'il a effectivement des compétences dans ce domaine et qu'il m'a appris les ficelles du métier, à l'heure actuelle son vrai travail est tout autre. Pour faire court, monsieur Kakashi est espion commercial. Mon meilleur espion. » se corrigea le comte. « Il m'indique en quelque sorte ce que fait la concurrence et vérifie surtout que rien ne m'est volé. Et pour se faire, il utilise diverses méthodes peu recommandables. Mais je vous assure qu'il trouve toujours ce qu'on attend de lui. De plus, Kakashi est d'une discrétion sans faille » ajouta-t-il d'un sourire léger. « Je suis convaincu qu'il pourra retrouver votre frère »

Sasuke était totalement surpris. Il dévisagea l'homme qui semblait légèrement amorphe, d'un air sceptique.

« Je suppose que personne n'est au courant de ce détail ? » demanda finalement le duc.

Le secrétaire hocha la tête avant d'ajouter par sécurité : « Il va sans dire qu'au vu de la charte de confidentialité que vous venez de signer, votre silence est obligatoire. ».

« Bien peu m'importe », dit Sasuke en hochant les épaules

« Parfait quand Gaï sera revenu de sa mission je l'assignerais aussi sur celle-ci. » Dit-il en direction de Franklin qui hocha la tête.

Un serviteur entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant par respect.

« Messieurs. Veuillez excuser le dérangement, mais le comte Inuzuka est dans le petit boudoir attelé au salon de l'aile est. Il a demandé à s'entretenir d'urgence avec le comte Uzumaki. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire.

« Bien, il semble que je sois demandé ailleurs, je vous laisse régler la suite », dit-il à l'attention de son secrétaire qui le regarda avec respect.

* * *

« Eh bien ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Aurait-on un problème, monsieur Inuzuka. » Demanda Naruto sans préambule en ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune comte au cheveu brun qui se tenait adossé à un fauteuil de la pièce haussa un sourcil avant qu'une petite moue coupable n'occupe ses traits.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, mon ami… » soupira-t-il en se redressant.

Naruto le regarda inquiet avant de dévier son regard dans les alentours de la pièce.

« Akamaru ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dehors avec Gyûki » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Cela tombe bien, il fait un temps resplendissant. » Il fit signe au brun de le suivre et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

À peine furent-ils passé le pas de la porte qu'un grand chien blanc aux oreilles pendantes se colla aux jambes de Kiba et quémanda quelques attentions que le brun lui offrit avec plaisir.

Les deux amis entendirent au loin des jappements bruyants et ils remarquèrent des formes sautiller. Le brun siffla entre ses doigts avec force.

« Kyûbiiiii ! » hurla à son tour le blond.

Et ils virent au loin deux renards roux se précipiter vers eux en faisant la course. Et quand la renarde arriva quelques secondes avant Kyûbi, ce dernier fit mine de faire demi-tour dans un geste de mécontentement enfantin.

« MON BÉBÉ ! » cria Naruto en l'attrapant dans ses bras musclés.

Le renard eut beau essayer de s'extirper de l'étreinte il était maintenu et se contenta donc de soupirer avant de grogner.

« Eh ! Elle est peut-être plus belle et plus rapide, mais c'est toi le plus gentil et le plus mignon de tous les renards » lui dit Naruto avec un sourire paternel.

Kyûbi lui lança un regard noir. Naruto le déposa et salua la renarde de caresse amicale sous les yeux jaloux de son animal qui alla immédiatement se frotter contre la jambe du comte Inuzuka qui rit en répondant à sa demande.

« De vrais gosses, ces deux-là ! » soupira Naruto en souriant.

« Parle pour toi, Gyûki est parfaitement bien élevée ! » dit Kiba en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est une femelle, elle est plus subtile » lui dit Naruto en riant.

Kiba fronça des sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. « Oui, en fin de compte, tu as certainement raison… »

« Eh bien, mon ami, tu n'as pas l'air joyeux, me donnerais-tu des explications maintenant. » Dit Naruto. Les deux comtes s'avancèrent vers le petit sentier qui entourait le grand parc du domaine talonnés par les 3 canins.

« Bien ! Je suppose que tu as eu vent de la fête donnée pour les fiançailles de Huyga ? » commença le brun.

« J'étais avec Gaï. » Répondit Naruto comme si ça répondait à toutes les questions. « Et oui, j'en ai eu vent. Lee aurait fait scandale » dit-il un large sourire.

« Grand dieu, oui ! » s'exclama Kiba qui fut plongé dans une hilarité non contrôlée. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois présent. Au moins pour assister à la scène mémorable de la tentative de baiser de Lee. Neji était furieux ! » Rit le brun.

« Évidement, il est tellement terre à terre. » Gloussa Naruto fasse à l'hilarité contagieuse de son ami.

« Tout à fait ».

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as tenu à t'entretenir avec moi. » Reprit le comte.

« Certes ! Vois-tu, le problème étant que tu n'étais pas là. » Soupira le brun. « Avec ta présence, jamais je ne me serais mis à jacasser et dire à qui mieux que lady Hinata Huyga, la cousine de Neji, ladite lady que tous les dandys veulent se voir épouser, le parti du moment, est un simple trophée sans réelle valeur. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Naruto légèrement outré.

« Hé bien si ! J'ai d'ailleurs été virulent dans mes propos, à croire que j'étais inspiré… Si je dois te faire un réel compte rendu, je dois ajouter que je l'ai aussi insulté "de beauté froide, qui va vite prendre la poussière réalisant comme toutes les filles de sa stature un mariage de convenance et sera incapable de combler les attentes de son futur mari." » Avoua Kiba.

Naruto le regardait en écarquillant des yeux. « Grand dieu, mais pourquoi ? J'espère sincèrement que les Huyga n'en ont pas eu vent ! Tu as complètement décrédibilisé l'entrée de cette pauvre fille dans la société » se mortifia le blond.

« Il est bien là le problème… » dit Kiba en se mordant la lèvre.

« Quoi !? » s'égosilla Naruto abasourdi

« Je crains que la concernée en est directement eu vent et qu'elle en ait parlé à notre cher ami Neji » rit amèrement le comte légèrement perdu.

Naruto se massa l'arrêt du nez. « Mais pourquoi diable t'en es-tu donc pris à cette pauvre fille en vociférant de tels commentaires à son encontre ? Ce n'est pas toi… »

« J'aime à penser que c'est l'alcool qui m'a joué ce tour… Mais la vérité étant que mon très cher père et ma très chère mère me poussent à fréquenter cette jeune fille. Ils me parlent de cette lady parfaite depuis son entrée. Ils veulent me voir marié, et si possible faire un bon mariage et d'après eux je n'aurai pas de plus belle opportunité… Comprends-tu ? Tu sais que je suis un homme libre qui tient à son espace et sa tranquillité. Alors, faire un beau mariage pour convenir aux bonnes mœurs de la société, n'est absolument pas dans mes aspirations. » Soupira le brun. « Mais à quoi bon mes aspirations… Tout ce qu'ils souhaitent c'est ce mariage utopique. Alors quand je l'ai vu avec son sourire de convenance, ses manières parfaitement étudiées, son visage de petite fille parfaite, ça m'a échappé. Franchement Naruto, je ne comprends pas… ils en parlent comme d'une pierre précieuse et moi, j'avais l'a réelle impression que cette demoiselle était fade et vide… »

« Tu avais l'impression ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? » souligna le blond intrigué.

« Il est possible », soupira le brun. « Je crains avoir sous-estimé cette demoiselle » rit ironiquement le brun. « Elle m'a entendu. Mon discours. Quand je l'exprimais auprès de Choji. Il a essayé de m'avertir discrètement de sa présence, mais j'étais trop épris par ma rancœur. »

« Heureusement, ce n'était pas Huyga, il t'aurait défié en duel. »

« Il en est fort probable », acquiesça Kiba. « Après, père et mère ont tenu à ce que nous présentions nos sincères félicitations au futur marié et par la manière, se présenter à la jeune Huyga… » soupira-t-il. « J'ai donc repris mon masque de gentleman et j'ai félicité Neji et sa future épouse avant de déclamer une poésie sur la beauté de sa cousine... »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire curieux.

« "Je tiens à vous dire mon ami que bientôt deux mariages verront le jour dans la famille Huyga, votre cousine est d'une telle beauté, que poser ses yeux sur elle pourrait vite rendre fou d'amour n'importe quel homme." J'ai même rajouté : "Quiconque poserait les yeux sur votre cousine se risquerait à être complètement envouté pour l'éternité." »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. « Si elle ne t'avait pas entendu et déjà supprimé de ses partis potentiels, je pense qu'elle aurait pu le faire à ce moment-là ! »

« Eh ! » s'offusqua le brun. « Je te signale que mes petits discours charmeurs ont toujours eu l'effet escompté, même sur les plus intrépides. »

« Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup de facilité avec les femmes, peut-être devrais-je en prendre exemple pour séduire le duc » rit le blond à sa propre réflexion.

« Dur à faire plier ? Mais es-tu seulement sûr qu'il soit comme toi ? » demanda légèrement inquiet le brun.

« Je n'ai aucune certitude Kiba. Mais je sens cette envie viscérale qui me pousse à essayer » expliqua Naruto.

Le brun sourit. « Bien… Mais, je t'en prie, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, s'il l'apprend et divulgue au monde que tu aimes les hommes de cette manière, tu risques d'avoir de plus gros problèmes, la société ne l'acceptera jamais, je le crains. Et au vu de ce qu'il se passe lors de telle découverte, je préfère que tu n'en parles qu'aux personnes en qui tu peux avoir totalement confiance. » Lui confia le brun à voix basse.

« Je sais Kiba et je te remercie pour ton soutient et ta sollicitude. Mais n'en viens pas à te faire de mauvais sang. Particulièrement maintenant que je pense avoir trouvé le moyen pour le tenir au silence. » Sourit malicieusement le blond. « Je t'expliquerai », ajouta-t-il en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

« J'y tiens ! » dit Kiba avec un large sourire.

« Bien, revenons à notre conversation initiale, ta petite déclaration a-t-elle finalement eu l'effet escompté ? » demanda Naruto en changeant de sujet.

« Elle a eu l'effet de me retourner l'estomac ! » grogna le comte. « Elle m'a répondu je cite "vous voulez dire le genre de beauté froide qui est la pour garnir la maison, tel un trophée, ne pouvant faire qu'un mariage de convenance ?" »

« Mon Dieu ! » dit Naruto surprit la bouche ouverte. « Elle a du caractère finalement la petite lady »

« Son cousin, mes parents et moi-même sommes restés livides. Puis, elle a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de son cousin qui m'a lancé en regard assassin. Je me suis senti tellement mal sur le coup » dit-il en faisant une moue affligée.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as reçu la visite de Huyga ? » demanda le blond.

« Il exige que j'écrive un publié pour démentir mes propos et que je m'exile pour cause de folie », soupira le brun.

« Quoi ? Il t'oblige à partir ? » demanda le blond à nouveau sous le choc. Le brun hocha la tête lentement. « Plus jamais je ne te laisserai participer à ce genre de cérémonie sans ma présence » grogna Naruto.

« Je pense que je n'irai plus jamais à ce genre de célébration tout simplement. » Soupira le brun.

« Bon à mon avis Neji a dû commencer sa campagne pour te discréditer. Il faut agir rapidement… » réfléchit Naruto qui avait l'habitude de gérer les problèmes sociaux dans la société mondaine. « Tu va écrire ce publier et présenter tes plus plates excuses en premier temps. Tu n'auras qu'à indiquer qu'à partir du moment où tu as remarqué que sa beauté n'était pas sa seule qualité, tu t'es très vite rendu compte à quel point tes propos étaient blasphématoires. Et tu souligneras qu'elle a une véritable finesse d'esprit. »

Kiba l'écouta attentivement hochant la tête en essayant d'enregistrer tout ce que son ami lui indiquait.

« Après, prétexter la folie est complètement incongru. Par contre, un amour naissant, mais inavoué, ça pourrait se tenir. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport Naruto, je l'ai insulté. » Dis Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

« Par jalousie en voyant le nombre de concurrents, pour te faire remarquer de ses beaux yeux, il n'y a qu'un pas entre amour et haine. » Expliqua le comte en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu le dis »

« Bien ! Demain, tu iras chez les Huyga. Tu demanderas une entrevue avec elle qu'on te refusera. Et tu les harcelleras. Chante des sérénades, crie désespérément à quel point tu es désolé et après un moment tu devrais pouvoir parler au duc… Tu lui présenteras tes plus plates excuses, tu lui diras aimer Hinata d'un amour oppressant. Et surtout, tu reconnaitras le plus sincèrement possible ta conduite irrespectueuse. Je me charge de faire passer une lettre en douce directement à elle, que tu auras écrite au préalable. Sois sincère sans être injurieux. On avisera la suite plus tard... » dit Naruto en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

« Pourquoi dois-je lui envoyer une lettre à elle ? » demanda Kiba confus.

« Parce qu'elle tira les ficelles dans l'ombre, sombre idiot ! » s'exclama avec humour Naruto.

« Pardon ? » demanda le brun confus.

« Vu la jeune fille que tu m'as dépeinte, elle doit avoir un certain caractère. À mon avis, elle doit être du genre à commander sans qu'on le remarque réellement. Et si elle finit par te pardonner après ta lettre et tes multiples démarches pour avoir son pardon, ce qui devrait être le cas à moins qu'elle ait vraiment la rancune tenace, alors elle fera son possible pour accepter l'idée que tu sois pardonné et rejoigne le rang des partis potentiels. » Expliqua le comte.

« Parce que tu crois réellement qu'elle voudrait de moi dans son rang de partis potentiels après tout ce que j'aurais pu dire ? »

« Je pense que oui », sourit le blond. « Pour se venger et t'obliger par respect pour ta parole à faire certaines choses à mon humble avis. Attends-toi à des : "si vous m'aimez réellement pourriez-vous faire cela pour moi". Cela dit, j'espère pour toi que je me fourvoie » ».

« Grand dieu » soupira le comte Inuzuka démuni

« Désolé mon ami. » Compatit Naruto en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. « Pour le moment, n'imaginons pas le pire. Tu devras, certes, jouer à l'amoureux transi pendant un certain temps, mais tu as ma parole que je ferai le nécessaire pour te sortir de cette difficulté. »

« Bien ! je m'en remets à tes conseils », dit Kiba qui se sentait déjà épuisé.

« Parfait ! Rentrons dans ce cas, nous avons plusieurs documents à rédiger, me semble-t-il »

* * *

 **Un grand merci comme d'hab. à mon petit Bacon pour sa relecture !**

 **Bye !**


End file.
